The one you need
by A sinner's whisper x
Summary: As Ichigo's band keep growing in Hollywood his life changes drastically. He receive new friends as well as rivals, not to mention a certain blue headed singer. But how long can the good last before his past hunts him down? Grimmichi Grimmjow X Ichigo WARNING: Rape
1. Wonderchild

**Hi everyone!**

 **This is my first grimmichi fanfic and I'm really excited by it. I've had this idea for quite some time now and I really hope that you will like it cause I have put a lot of time on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the songs that may occur in this story. The title of their first album,wonderchild, is taken from christian waltz single (and I do recommend that you listen to it :3)**

 **I hope that you'll like it, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Frozen Lake, the band that has taken the world by storm"

"Frozen Lake's first album, Wonderchild has hit the new record!"

"New toplisters, Frozen Lake with their first album Wonderchild"

Looking at the three magazines Renji had thrown at him, when he had entered the studio, he couldn't stop the smile that creaped up on his face. Not even in his wildest fantasies would he have imagined that his band, of all the bands existing, would be the band most talked about. They had released their first album only a week earlier and now they had already topped all the list's. He, Kurosaki Ichigo, had finally found his way in the world, though still knowing the walk would be long before reaching his goal.

"Can you fucking believe this Ichi?" The taller redhead laughed "That's us Ichi, we've fucking done it!"

Ichigo didn't get the chance to open his mouth before Renji had captured him in his arms, lifting him off the the ground in the process.

"I wonder if Kensei and Ginjou recieved the same treatment when they arrived this morning." Ichigo laughed.

"Of course they didn't, they're not you. I won't ever treat anyone the way I treat you. You know, I would turn gay for you." He said as he put Ichigo down, though still keeping his tattoed arms wrapped around the shorter males waist. Most people would probably feel uncomfortable hearing something like that from their best friend, but as for Ichigo it didn't affect him at all.

Ichigo had known Renji for the most part of his life. Ichigo was sent to the orphanage when he was five. He was small for his age and had always lived a protected and isolated life, the new environment was so strange to him, it scared him. He didn't want to be with the other kids, he always kept to himself. When the other kids realised how easily he cried they took it to their advantage. Bullying the weakest was always fun to them. No matter how often he tried to avoid the bullies, there was always one certain readheaded bully who never seemed to give up, Renji.

Renji was probably the worst of them all, he was also one of the few kids who liked to use violence and as a victim Ichigo often ended up with a few bruises. One night, though, everything changed. Ichigo had been having trouble falling asleep ever since his mother died. He'd always curled up in his small bed, staring out into the darkness of the night, letting the silence lull him to sleep. But one night Ichigo just couldn't find the silence, the usual silence was filled with quiet whimpers and sobs, coming from the room next to his. Even though Ichigo knew who the room belonged to, he simply couldn't stop his curiosity. He quietly sneaked out of his room, out to the long, wide corridor. He remember pressing his ear against Renji's door only to make sure that the sobs came from that room. He was right, as strange as it was, Renji was crying. Without even thinking Ichigo slid the door open. When the other boy had realised that he wasn't alone anymore he had yelled and threatened to beat, whomever was there, up if they didn't leave. But Ichigo didn't listen. Instead he climbed up in to Renji's bed, lifting the covers and snuggled closely to the older boy, wrapping his short chubby arms around Renji's neck, wanting so badly to comfort the older boy. What Ichigo said that night is something his friend would never forget.

"It is okay to be scared you know, I'm scared too."

From that moment, when Renji had wrapped his arms around the small body, cuddling up to him, that was the moment the two boys became best friends. Their relationship had developed so much over the years, both of them trusting each other to no end. They practically shared and told each everything. Everything except the fact that Ichigo refused to talk about his past, his background with anyone. Why? Renji had no clue, he really wanted to know but since Ichigo claimed that he didn't have any memories of his life before coming to the orphanage. But it was obvious that it was pure bullshit. Renji had decided to not push it. He figured that Ichigo would talk about it when he was ready. Except for that, they almost shared everything with one another. Renji had also been the one to take Ichigo's virginity. Renji wasn't gay, he had never felt any kind of attraction towards any kind of man, only woman... Ichigo though... were indeed special. Ever since their first time Renji had known that he indeed was very attracted to Ichigo, his slender but still muscular body, his wild yet soft orange hair and warm copper eyes, those pure soft lips. Even the freckles running across the bridge of his nose was, according to Renji, sexy as fuck. If Renji would describe Ichigo with one word, it wouldn't be handsome. Beautiful would be the perfect word, not a femenine kind of beauty though, cause one wouldn't have to look twice to know that Ichigo wasn't a woman and, according to Renji, Ichigo's beauty was so far the best he'd seen, totally incomparable.

Renji smirked at his best friend as he put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, leading him out to the next room where Kensei and Ginjou already sat. Ginjou sat, strumming Ichigo's acoustic guitar, while looking rather bored. Kensei on the other hand, looked unusually concentrated as he scrolled through his phone.

"Hey guys."

They both looked up from what ever they were doing at the sound of Ichigo's voice. "Hey man." Ginjou voiced, putting the guitar back in it's case. Kensei gave the shorter male a quick nod before continuing reading whatever it was that had caught his interest on his phone.

Ichigo slumped down on the couch next to the black haired bassist, placing his legs up on the coffee table in front of him "What's up?"

"Urahara's late again." Kensei mumbled, still not showing any kind of physical interest for his friends conversation.

"Again?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on to the sofa.

"Yeah." Ginjou said. "Not that you have any right to complain though, you were over 30 minutes late ya know."

"I know, sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night."

The tone in Ichigo's voice made it clear for his bandmates why he lacked of sleep.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

The poor teen felt exhausted if he could he probably would've stayed in bed all day but since he had to meet the guys at the studio he had no other choice but to get up, preparing for a long day of work.

Ginjou looked at the orange haired teen, secretly feeling bad for him. The fact that Ichigo often had nightmares wasn't anything new. In fact, Ichigo had been haunted by nightmares ever since they were kids. Ginjou recalled his first night at the orphanage. He had been told that his room wasn't ready for him to move in to yet so he had to share room with another kid for the time being. It's kinda funny how that kid happened to be Ichigo. The small boy had looked nervous, one could go as far as to say even scared when he had seen Ginjou in his room that night. The kid had been very shy, it's almost unbelievable to see such a shy and innocent kid grow into the hot tempered teen he now are. His first night at the orphanage hadn't been peaceful, he had hardly gotten any sleep. After an hour or so he had woken up by the sound of someone's sobs. The smaller boy was tossing and turning in his bed as if his life depended on it. The boy had then jolted awake with a cry. He mustn't have noticed that Ginjou was awake as well, cause when the boy had climbed out of bed and headed for the door, he almost jumped out of his skin to see Ginjou's questioning stare resting on him. Ginjou had no idea where the orange head had planned to go in the middle of the night,but where ever he had planned he must have changed his mind cause all of a sudden the boy was cuddled up next to Ginjou in his bed. Of course it had taken the black haired boy by surprise but he just couldn't bring himself to kick the smaller boy out of bed. Instead he sat awake for a while, just studying the other boy, eventually he had fallen asleep. The next morning he woke by the feeling of being watched. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes were a furious looking red head with high ponytail glaring daggers at him. The red head snatched the smaller boy out of Ginjou's arms and out of bed. It didn't take long for Ginjou to figure out that Ichigo had probably planned to go to the red head's room during the night. The next day Ichigo hadn't been shy around him anymore and it didn't take long before they considered each other friends.

"But I'm fine. They weren't that bad this time." That line wasn't anything new. Ichigo had always had a tendency to make his problems smaller than they truly were in order to not worry anyone. Maybe it was for good intentions but with time it became harder and harder to watch. No matter how many times his bandmates had tried to talk about it with him, Ichigo would either just ignore it or he'd get pissed and ending up slamming a door in their faces.

"Whatever you say man." Ginjou sighed. He really didn't like the idea of ignoring the problem, but what else could he do? Ichigo was more stubborn than he looked, it's practically impossible to ever win an argument against him.

Ichigo nodded before turning his attention to Kensei who still had his eyes glued to the phone in his hand.

"What are you doing? It's rare to see you focused on something for more than 2 minutes." Ichigo grinned as he received the middle finger from the silver haired man.

"Shuuhei sent me a link, telling me to check it out"

Ichigo smiled at the mention of Shuuhei. The Raven was Kensei's younger brother and also one of Ichigo's closest friends. When Ichigo first came to the orphanage there was one boy who constantly tried to become friends with him even though Ichigo ignored him. That annoying kid happened to be Shuuhei. No matter how many times Ichigo ignored him and rejected him. The raven was always back the next day. After Ichigo had become friends with Renji everything changed. Ichigo didn't wish to be alone anymore, he wanted friends, he wanted a new family. After a lot of hesitation, Ichigo had been the one to finally approach Shuuhei. It didn't take long for Ichigo to get out of his shell. He even became Shuuhei's partner in crime, often ending up getting scolded by Kensei. Even though Kensei often scolded the two younger boys, he was also very protective, caring for Ichigo as if the orange head had been his own flesh and blood.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ichigo moved to lean over Kensei's shoulder.

"Some magazine has made an article about other celebrities opinions of our band." He said handing Ichigo the phone. "Mostly it's good stuff."

"Mostly?" Renji asked snatching the phone out of the orange head's hands and started to read through the article. "Fucking jealous son of a bitch." He cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"There is this guy who claims that a band like ours won't last for long." He snorted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What else does he say?"

Renji and Kensei flashed a glance between each other, an easy way for them to communicate without using words. Ichigo had seen it many times and therefore knew that Renji's next words would be pure bullshit.

"Nothing really, that was pretty much it."

Ichigo didn't even bother getting angry or snap at them for trying to keep things away from him. He knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere. He took the phone from Renji as he, himself, started to read from the screen.

"A band like Frozen Lake won't be staying on the surface for long. They had a fast start and will also have a fast end. Sucks for them, but what the hell. The one who writes their music can't be after a long career, especially with those kind of lyrics. Not to mention that they probably should look for a new singer, the kid should stay in the playground with the rest of the kids. It's not hard to tell that he has no idea of what he's doing."

The sound of cracking plastic gave the signal to Kensei to quickly, yet carfully take his phone out of Ichigo's clenched hand. Otherwise he would have to go phone shopping. The orange headed singer looked pissed, no beyond pissed, he looked furious. He asked Kensei to scroll up only to find a photo with the assholes name. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The guy had blue hair and weird but definitely sexy tattoos under his crystal blue eyes. He looked good, like really, really good and it definitely pissed him off. Not to mention his oh-so tanned and muscular body. The guy could probably identify perfection if he hadn't had such a shitty mouth.

"Fucking asshole. Who is this guy anyway?" Ichigo huffed, not succeeding on keeping his anger to himself.

The room became almost painfully quiet. All the three older men staring at the singer as if he had just committed to a crime. Ginjou being the first one to break the silence.

"Ya can't be serious Ichi. You have to know who this guy is."

Ichigo's confused gaze really surprised him. "Ichi, everybody knows who Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is"

"Well apparently not, since I'm asking." The younger of the four men said, looking almost embarrassed.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the singer of the Espadas, they held the record of most selling albums under just one week." Ginjou explained. "Well that was until we kinda stole that title." A cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"See, the guy was probably just talking out of jealousy." Kensei said, crossing his arms over his board chest.

"It's easy for you to say, it's not like he made fun of any of you. He practically said that I should go back to kindergarten." He frowned.

"Hey, making fun of you does involve us too y'know." Renji said, wrapping a arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "We seriously wouldn't have known a shit about music if it hadn't been for you."

Renji were indeed right, none of them had been interested in music until Ichigo one day had received a drum set. All of them had been shocked, not only because they didn't know who had sent it, but also because Ichigo played like a pro the moment he first tried them out. Not even a week later the same anonymous person sent Ichigo a bass. And just like that the music equipment kept coming every week. The last instrument came on Ichigo's eleventh birthday, it was a violin. When Ichigo first opened the package the small boy had looked shocked, he had started crying leaving everybody in confusion. The small orange head had locked himself up in his room for 4 days with the violin, refusing to speak or open the door for anyone. Lucky enough for him he had a bathroom connected to his bedroom so he could at least drink water and go to the bathroom if he needed to. When Ichigo finally decided to leave the room he had shocked his friends by saying. "Hey, let's start a band".

Seeing how Ichigo enjoyed the music, the tree of them agreed to it. Ichigo was the one who taugh them how to play. Kensei learned how to play drums, Ginjou the bass, Renji decided he wanted to play electric guitar and Ichigo kept to his violin. The fact that Ichigo knew so much about music was one of the few things they knew about his past. Ichigo must have learned it before ending up at the orphanage.

"Come on, stop moping. If we ever meet the guy we'll make sure to kick his ass." Kensei said, ruffling Ichigo's hair.

"I'm not moping."

"Yeah... sure you're not." Ginjou teased

"Shut up." Ichigo shoved his chest hard yet playfully.

Ginjou laughed as he captured the younger male in a headlock, ruffling his orange hair. Ichigo laughed as he struggled to get out of the older man's grip, not even aware of the extra pair of eyes studying them. It wasn't until the clearing of a throat was heard that Ginjou finally loosened his hold of the orange head.

Urahara stood leaning against the doorframe, wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Good morning kids, missed me much?"

"Kids?" Renji smirked. "I only see one kid here, right kid?" Renji said as he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The insult earned him a punch to the chest from the orange head, which he returned with a barked out laugh.

"How come that you're always late?" Ichigo asked.

"I just had some business to take care of." The answer wasn't anything new. The manager always answered the same thing every time he had been asked. "Since it's already getting late I'd prefer that we start working, but first I need my morning coffee." The blonde said before once again disappearing out of their sight, leaving the four bandmates once again alone.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. We're going out to celebrate tonight." Kensei said.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a VIP club only for celebrities. I think you must have heard about it. It's called Plaza"

Ichigo had indeed heard about the place and therefore he knew that he didn't want to go. "You know how I feel about crowded places like that." Ichigo had never taken heavy populated masses of people to good. He found it too imprisoning.

"Come on Ichi, we're going out to celebrate. We don't do it that often and if it makes you feel better I'll promise that I stay by your side the entire night." Renji said his voice oozed with sweetness.

The thought of having Renji close by had made the younger male feel better about the situation, at least he would have someone to lean back on if he needed to.

"Fine, I'll go. But if you leave my side, I swear that I'll kick your ass."

* * *

 **What do you think? Do you like it? (I hope you do)**

 **Thank you for reading, see you soon!**


	2. For you and your denial part 1

**Hi everyone I finally got a new chapter for you, I hope you're excited, at least I am.**

 **Okay, so a quick note before you start reading is that Ichigos last name won't be "Kurosaki", it'll be "shirosaki" and that's mainly because its a nice mix of both "Shiba" and "Kurosaki". But don't worry, he will go by the name Kurosaki in later chapters.**

 **To make this clear and avoid confusion I'll also point out that this is part 1 of chapter 2, I hope to update part2 of chapter 2 within these following weeks.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ichi! Come on, we gotta fucking go!" Renji called for the fifth time. He started to get pretty annoyed, Ichigo had used the sentence "give me one sec" for over half an hour and they were already late. Ginjou had already called him twice, asking where they were and Renji's patience were running thinner for every minute.

"Jeez Renji, don't get your panties in a twist."

Renji ignored the comment as Ichigo finally made his way down the stairs.

"Why the hell did it take you so long anyway?"

Lifting his wrist, waving it in front of Renjis face, he showed off a very recognizable golden bracelet. "I couldn't find it." Ichigo had always been very, VERY fond of the bracelet. Why? No one actually knew the answer but if Renji would have to take a wild guess he would say that the letters carved into it was the reason. "Grattis på födelsedagen min lilla beskyddare! Mamma älskar dig/ M. K". When they were kids Ichigo had told him that it was written in Swedish and meant "Happy Birthday my little protector! Mommy loves you / M. K".

"You ready to leave?" Renji asked as Ichigo finally put his shoes on.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab my jacket."

"No need for that, it's hot outside. I kinda regret wearing my own." Renji didn't lie when he said it was hot outside, it had been warm all day and besides that he thought it would be a shame if Ichigo were to cover up that outfit of his. The younger male was dressed in nothing but black, ripped skinny jeans and a white, oversized wife beater, the collar being low enough to show off half his chest. He was dressed very simply but still he looked so damn good in it.

"Okay, let's go then."

The car ride to the club wasn't very long, it only took fifteen minutes from their house to reach their destination. As they finally arrived outside the club They almost frowned upon the sight in front of them. The long line of people waiting outside the entrance almost pissed Ichigo off cause now he was probably stuck with Renji's bitching about how they would have already been inside if it hadn't been for Ichigo and his bracelet.

Renji was already heading towards the line of people, Ichigo was just about to follow when something caught his attention.

"Kenpachi." Ichigo watched as a blonde slim man made his way towards the giant guard standing at the entrance of the club. The guard, now known as Kenpachi had an almost wicked grin plastered on his face.

"if it isn't Shinji." The guard said. "It's been a while since I saw ya 'ere."

"It's been too long, if you only knew how much work has been completely killing me this month. Being a musician is hard y'know." The blonde's voice almost coming out in a whine. "I haven't even had time enough to hook up with someone for ages!" Almost as if a light bulb had popped up in his head a very wide smirk grew on the blonde's lips "How about you helping me out later huh? It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Like I would repeat that mistake twice." Kenpachi snorted.

"You're so cruel!" the blonde chuckled. "You're just too proud to admit that I'm the the best lay you've ever had."

"Whatever ya say." The guard said as he lifted the red thick rope for the blonde to enter. "Have fun t'night Shin."

And with that the blonde was out of sight. Ichigo didn't have to think very long before he had a plan. He grabbed Renji by the elbow and without even a single word to his confused looking friend he was leading them towards the guard. Standing in front of the giant guard was a bit nerve wrecking but Ichigo definitely refused to go back on his plan. Without a second thought he threw his arms around the guard's neck, pulling him down for a hug.

"Oh my god Kenpachi! I can't believe it's actually you." Putting on the sexiest smile he could muster, he let go of the man's neck to let him have a clear look at him.

The man's expression almost immediately shifted from confused to a satisfied smirk, the orange haired youth could practically see the hungry glint in the guard's eyes.

"And you are?"

Ichigo didn't even hesitate as he let out a fake gasp, if he had started the act why not as well go all the way out? "I can't believe you actually forgot about me!" He swatted the older man's chest with the back of his hand. "You said you would call me but you never did, you sexy, lying bastard!" Ichigo felt so out of character that he didn't even know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. All he could do was to hope that the guard would fall for it. "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today, I'll forgive you if you let me and my friend in right this minute."

The guard's face had gone totally blank, making Ichigo wonder if he might have gone a tad bit overboard with his acting. Ichigo couldn't help but shift nervously under the man's gaze but it didn't take long before the nervousness turned into a scowl as the man burst out laughing.

"Ni-nice try kid." Kenpachi said in between laughter. "Let me guess, you're an actor? You don't look a day over eighteen and I don't sleep with minors and besides I definitely would have remembered if I'd pounded that' sweet ass of yours."

The scowl appearing on the orange head's face wasn't a surprise to Renji, everybody who knew the orange head would have known how much he hated to be referred to as a kid.

"For your information grandpa," Putting extra weight on the insult. "I'm nineteen and no I'm not an actor" Ichigo scowled.

The man looked quite shocked, he hadn't expected the orange head to retort with such a temper. Beside the almost everlasting scowl the kid looked quite innocent. The giant guard soon got over the shock as he barked out a loud laugh. He had always liked it when people actually dared to talk back to him, being quite a challenge instead of being some scared pussy with their tail between their legs.

"What's your name, kid?"

" Ichigo shirosaki"

The grin on the man's face grew in acknowledgement "The singer of Frozen Lake, huh? A friend a'mine had an interview about ya."

Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow the orange head asked. "You don't happen to talk about the one where other celebrities were asked about our band, are you?"

The older man gave a confirming smirk instead of answering with words. Ichigo felt tempted to ask who this friend might be but decided against it when recognising the feeling of Renji's questioning glare resting on him.

"Okay, listen. Our friends are already inside, it's my fault we're late and now I won't hear the end of it unless you could let us skip the line and just let us in."

The bigger man's expression were totally blank, giving Ichigo a hard time to figure out whether his words had gone through to the man or not. Ichigo had never been a very patient man which didn't help his situation when the giant guard burst out laughing. For a moment there he considered to maybe "punch" the man out of it but decided against it as Kenpachi finally lifted the rope for Ichigo and Renji to enter.

"Fuck, I already like ya kid! Have fun t'night."

"I will" He smirked as he grabbed Renji's arm pulling him along. Renji who had been quiet the entire time couldn't keep his laughter to himself any longer. As soon as they were out of the guard's hearing zone the redhead could simply no longer keep his amusement to himself.

"Fuck, Ichi." He erupted in laughter. "I've seen you do some fucked up things, but damn that was just retarded".

"Shut up Renji! You're fully capable of making people desperate." He frowned, not really being in the mood to have his failure shoved up his face, especially when it came from the person who actually was the source of his actions. Despite Renji's uncontrollable cackling Ichigo decided to ignore the older man, he just wanted this night to be over with already, simply out of his system.

Ichigo turned away from his redheaded friend to take a look at the o-so well known club known as "Plaza". Maybe it was the size of the huge room that made the place almost look empty, cause judging by the long line they had just witnessed outside this sure was a small amount of people.

Renji, who had now stopped laughing, returned to the berry's side, wrapping one of his tattooed, well sculpted arms over the his shoulders. "Shuu just texted me, they're on the top floor." Ichigo nodded as he let Renji lead him up the stairs.

Reaching the top step Ichigo was both shocked and relieved. He hadn't seen his friend for a very long time, the Raven had been away for a year while studying abroad. Seeing Shuuhei sitting at a table, laughing and talking was a huge relief. He was finally back, hopefully he was home for good. The shock though was totally unexpected. Judging by the environment on the first floor Ichigo would have never guessed that the second floor would be so extremely crowded. There were people everywhere. Every-fucking-where! The bar was crowded, the dance floor filled with people grinding against each other, there wasn't even a single table available, all of them already taken.

The music roared through the room, almost painfully loud. Ichigo had been to clubs before but never to a club like this, there were famous faces in every single corner.

"Renji, Ichi!" The calls were almost drown out by the music, but yet clear enough for Ichigo to turn his attention back to his raven friend, Shuuhei waved at them to come over. Ichigo released himself from Renji's half embrace and headed towards Shuuhei. It didn't take long before he was locked up in Shuuhei's arms. Burying his face in the crook of the raven's neck he simply couldn't help the feeling of relief washing over him. God, he had missed him.

Shuuhei released his hold on the shorter man to greet Renji as well.

Kensei moved over to make some room for Ichigo. Ichigo slumped down beside him and was immediately handed two shots. The singer downed the first one, finding the unmistakable taste of tequila a bit too strong for his dry throat, yet he decided to down the second one as well. Ichigo had never liked the taste of alcohol, in fact he would even go as far as to say that he hated it, he probably always would, yet he couldn't stop himself from drinking it when it was given to him and knowing that he would have the two brothers on each side of him he knew he wouldn't get away with only two shots.

* * *

After two hours with Three ronds of shots and almost half a bottle of vodka Renji was more than just a little "buzzed". The red head had practically been drinking nonstop since they first arrived and ichigo simply couldn't help but feel a Little bit worried. Of coures Ichigo knew that renji Always drank alot whenever he Went out to party, but never had he seen the man be this eager to get his brain and mind wasted before. Maybe it was because of the fact that renji had been way too busy lately to actually go out and just take it easy for once in a while, after all they had all been very busy with the release of the album, but for some reason ichigo simply couldn't shake off the feeling that something might be concerning his long time best friend.

"hey, Renji. maybe that's enough for now" The orange head said, taking the newly poured glass of vodka from Renji's hands. the older male only grunted, not looking too happy about the fact that he wasn't able to drink the mindspinning liquid. All he wanted was to let his brain focus on something else than the orange head seated right next to him. To be fully honest with himself, renji simply couldn't deny that he in deed held strong feelnings toward his bestfriend and for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Of course Ichigo knew that he felt something for him, not only considering the fact that renji often told him so by saying "ichigo are the only person in the World I would become gay for", but also for the fact that renji didn't mind fucking Ichigo when ever the orange head begged him to. Yes, they have had sex plenty of times, and hell yes, Renji Always enjoy every damn second of it. Most people would probably call them "friends with benefits" but renji simply couldn't relate to that. There had been a time when the berry had been in love with him but renji had been to dumb and arrogant to acually realise it so instead he ended up hurting the younger male. something he had sworn to never do again which also is the reason to why renji decided to hold his feelings to himself. He did not want to hurt the berry twice. Renji simply had to embrace the moments when Ichigo comes to him, practically begging to be fucked till he cant Think anymore.

"...istening to me?"

Renji had been so Deep in thoughts he hadn't even realised that he had been spoken to. "wha'?"

Rolling his Eyes Ichigo had no other choise but to repeat himself "I'm gonna go and grab you a glass of water, so just stay here and wait for me to come back. Don't go anywhere." currently kensei, shuu, and Ginjou had gone off somewhere so ichigo knew that no one would be there to Watch over Renji while he was gone, all he could do was to tell renji to not go anywhere and hope that he'll listen to it.

" I'm not a fuckin' baby, berry" Renji slurred, resting his forehead in his hands.

"well, you sure as hell act like one" without waiting for the drunk red heads slurred response ichigo turned on his heel, heading towards the bar. As soon as Ichigo managed to Catch the bartenders attention he asked for the glass of water as he fished up his wallet from his pocket.

"there is no need for that" the bartender said before Ichigo even had the chance to open it "it's just water, we don't take any payments for that. would you like to have anything else though?" he asked.

"no, I'm fine" ichigo assured, putting the wallet back in his pocket

"not much of a drinker, huh?"

"yeah, not really. I find it's quite disgusting actually" for a moment there Ichigo was scared that his honesty might have been a bit offending since the guy obviously was a bartender, but instead the guy smiled and said

"i'm totally with you on that one" the bartender laughed "hell, don't even ask me why I'm a bartender, cause im not even sure of the answer myself" he finished, offering a his hand. "Sado"

Shaking hands with the bartender ichigo introduced himself as well "Ichigo" he smiled "sado, thats a very unusual name"

"actually its mexican" he said "i grew up there"

"to be honest, i know nothing about Mexico, but I do love Tacos" Ichigo Laughed

"guess we have two things in common then" Sado smiled warmly. If sado hadn't job a job to Think of the conversation would probably have kept going for a while. The bartender had been surprisingly easy to talk to, something that definetly made his presece enjoyable. Being called over by someone Ichigo pretty easily recognized as the actor Ikkaku Madarame, Sado had to return to his duties as a bartender.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Ichi. I hope to see you around often from now on" And with that said he walked off.

Ichigo smiled, liking how this whole thing had turned out. People like sado have a way to give out a pretty damn comfortable feeling, much like his own Little circle of Close friends. Thinking about his friends reminded him about Renji, the redheaded friend he hoped to still find at their table.

He grabbed the glass of water and just as he turned around he collided with something, or more correctly someone. The sudden collution made it impossible for Ichigo to keep his balance, he slipped on his own feet and fell to the floor, in the process losing his grip on the glass of water, making the Cold liquid soak his entire shirt. Ichigo could do nothing but curse as the ice-cold water hit his chest and stomach, hell some of the ice had slipped into his shirt making the feeling even more uncomfortable.

"fuck" someone voiced "sorry"

Ichogo looked up only to find a well built man with Brown, wavy hair and gray Eyes. Aside from looking sorry the man almost looked a bit amused as if he would burst into laughter any minute, ichigo couldnt blame him though. still the wet feeling wasn't comfortable enough to let him find amusement in it as well. The bigger man managed to seal away his laughter and decided to offer him his hand instead. gladly Ichigo accepted the help and was easily pulled up from the floor.

"thanks" he mumbled looking down at his clothes to see how much of his outfit that had been damaged, thankfully only the over-sized White wifebeater seemed to have been insulted.

"Im really sorry, i didnt expect you to turn around like that all of a sudden" the taller man with Brown hair apologized, he didnt look very sorry though. the smirk on his lips and the glint in his grey eyes showed Everything except regret. Ichigo didn't find it humiliating though, it was just water it would dry within at least two hours and it wasn't like the man had ruined his top, he had more likely washed it in a very strange way "you Owe me a glass of water" the orange head laughed.

the comment amused the brunette "good thing it was only water" he laughed, grabbing some tissues from the countertop right behind them.

Ichigo accepted the tissues and used them to whipe his chest "why, youre to cheap to buy me a real drink?" he teased

"oh I got Money so thats ain't the issue, i was thinking more like 'should I really buy alcohol to a kid'"

and here it comes again, the "kid" joke. beeing nineteen is pretty damn tough, this was the third time today that someone had teased him about his age. The joke was starting to get pretty damn wornout.

frowning ichigo replied childishly "well, according to the law Im not a kid anymore, so that would definitely not have been an issue" he pointed out, knowing Deep down how immature he was acting at the moment "why starting to feel old?" as the sentence had left his lips he realised how rude he sounded, the man could impossibly had known how much the "kid" joke hunted him Daily. The brunette did not deserve such a rude response.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, im the one who should be sorry" the man smirked "i guess i mistaked you for being the 'wonderchild'"

finally gettin what the man was reffering to Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle "your aiming at our album aren't you?"

"fuck yes, best album I've Heard so far this year. Might even say that it's even better than our own, at least thats what most people Think"

The Words were heartwarming, making the guilt of his previous bad temper even worse. Except for teasing, the man had been nothing but kind. apologizing to the brunett once again, the man simply smiled and waved it away.

"im starrk by the way"

"I'm ichigo" he replied shaking hands with the older man. The conversation kept going and ichigo found it quite enjoyable, if he hadn't remembered renji he probably would have stayed to take a drink with the handsome brunette. Excusing himself and promising to find the older man later to take up on the conversation, he left to see how renji was doing.

* * *

 **If you like this story so far, please fav/follow/review! (it's not needed, but always appreciated)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
